La Dimension SS
by Quilla Sama
Summary: Capitulo 5. Ikki necesita relajarse, Shiryu le prepara un té que le traerá muchos problemas y enredos con Shun... ¿podré llegar a dormir con Shun en paz?
1. Una chica caida del cielo

Esta historia fue tomada de un hecho real, bueno en realidad hasta ahora me cuestiono si tan solo fue un sueño o talvez un estado de inconciencia.

Una mañana de noviembre, despertaba como siempre. Mi hermana me gritaba al oído para no llegar tarde a la escuela y el radio-reloj estaba en la misma estación cursi que le gusta a ella. Tome un desayuno ligero y salí corriendo a la escuela.

En la escuela no paso nada fuera de lo común; Los profesores, para variar; nos dieron un sinfín de tareas y claro su infaltable examen sorpresa. Para mi eso no era un problema, un gen recesivo por parte de mi mamá, me había dotado de cierta genialidad oculta. Lo que en realidad me preocupaba ese día era la presentación en escena de "Romeo y Julieta" una versión algo más relajada e hilarante de Speaker, como cariñosamente le decíamos a Stefano Vince, el chico más lindo de la clase. Haría el papel de Julieta y estaba encantada con la idea de trabajar con Speaker, seria mi oportunidad de mostrar mi talento como actriz y demostrarles a mis padres que la próxima temporada de verano tomaría clases de teatro en vez de las inútiles clases de matemáticas.

Esa misma tarde después de clases, me encontraba en el último ensayo de la obra y aparentemente no me percate de un escalón que se encontraba en la entrada del escenario y resbale, el golpe debió ser tan fuerte que pareció que me había enviado a otra dimensión. En un principio sentí que caía hacia un gran vació sinfín, me hallaba literalmente cayendo del cielo a otro lugar fuera del teatro de la escuela.

En mi inconsciencia me llevo a su casa la persona que me encontró y es aquí cuando todo empieza a ser confuso.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Miren lo que me cayó del cielo!

-¡Vamos!, no llueven personas –se apresuro un joven a prestar ayuda- ¿donde la encontraste?

-Es la verdad, me cayo del cielo –afirmo el joven que me había traído

-Recuéstala en el sillón –amablemente acomodo los cojines- le traeré un vaso con agua –hablo un tercer joven.

En pocos minutos el silencio que reinaba en aquella casa se convirtió en un bullicio total, por la novedad de mi inusual visita. Había causado revuelo al grupo de cinco muchachos, no faltaron toda clase de preguntas, como ¿si llovían o caían chicas del cielo, talvez podían pedir una pelirroja? O esta más descabellada ¿existe un lugar de donde llueven mujeres? Todas estaban lejos de la verdad.

Al despertarme lo primero que vi fueron unos lindos ojos verdes, algo nublados al principio pero conforme abría mis ojos me di con tamaña sorpresa, a mi alrededor se encontraban cinco jóvenes que no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Aquello parecía una escena del cuento de Blanca Nieves; ellos como los enanos y yo como la princesa Blanca Nieves; un poco turbador para mí gusto.

-¿Qué me paso? –me lleve las manos a la cabeza; aun no me había dado cuenta de lo que me esperaba.

-No lo sabemos, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Me alcanzaron un vaso con agua- toma, te hará bien.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué paso con el teatro?

-Tranquila, estas haciendo muchas preguntas –me respondió uno de ellos.

-Bien… ¡esta, bien! ¡Ahora déjense de juegos! –Me levante enérgicamente del sillón- ¡¿Quiénes son, y que demonios hago aquí?! –Mire a mí alrededor, y las caras de desconcierto de aquellos jóvenes- ¿Shun?

-¿Sí? –me respondió, algo temeroso

-Creo que te conoce –alego el más alegre

-No lo creo –dijeron los mayores de ellos, mientras yo caía al suelo como un saco de papas.

-¿Creen que debamos despertarla? –escuchaba aquella frase casi como un susurro, pensaba que todo era un sueño y que estaba por despertar en la enfermería del colegio con mis amigas a mi alrededor, conmocionadas por el golpazo que me había llevado.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen –respondí aun dormida- solo fue un golpecito

-Qué bueno, por que nosotros no sabemos que hacer contigo –dijo Shun

-¡¡Qué!! Pensé que estaba soñando

-Que linda, cree que esta en un cuento –me contesto el chico más rudo.  
-¡No! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! talvez lo pensé, pero no lo dije –alegue.  
-Bueno, por lo menos tiene sentido del humor –dijo el chico que me encontró  
-Esto no puede ser real, ustedes no existen, son una alucinación, esto debe ser consecuencia de algún traumatismo encéfalo craneal –me repetía en voz alta.  
-Encéfalo… ¿que? -me interrumpió uno de ellos

-Seiya, creo que te cayó del cielo una loca –hablo el joven de ojos azules.

-Tienes razón Hyoga, esta loca de remate. Indudablemente se escapo de algún hospital psiquiátrico –agrego el rudo.

-Nada de eso, se los voy a probar –enseguida me levante y me dirigí a Shun- Sino, yo no haría esto… –y me atreví a darle el beso más osado- …y me despertaría en…uno, dos, tres… –después de tan osada acción, yo seguía en el mismo lugar, deseando que la tierra me tragase.  
-Ella, si que es una de tu club de fan's. ¡¡Te felicito, hermano!! –Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-¡Hermano! –Dijo Shun- yo no la conozco –le agrego al oído  
-¡Basta! –Grito el que había permanecido observando todo este zafarrancho- tiene que haber otra forma que nos demuestres que no perteneces a este lugar, sino nos pasaremos el día haciendo sonseras inútiles.  
-¿Cómo cual? –le gritamos todos

-No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Le pediré consejo a mi maestro –dijo Shiryu  
-Mejor no hubieses dicho nada –añadí molesta

-Menos mal, que Saori esta de viaje y no vuelve en una semana –dijo alivianadamente Seiya

-Será mejor que busquemos ayuda con caballeros dorados –afirmo Hyoga- ellos deben saber que hacer

De repente aparecieron de la nada Saga y Kanon; vestidos con un look muy informal. A mi forma de ver, parecía que llegaban de vacaciones de alguna isla tropical.  
-¡Hola! Chicos, ¿qué hay de nuevo? –preguntaron al unísono y se dirigieron a la cocina por unas cervezas heladas.

-Tenemos un problema –se apresuraron a decir Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun; menos Ikki que estaba indiferente a la situación.

-Vamos, chicos. ¡Take it easy! –contesto Kanon; tomadosé un trago de cerveza  
-Como ustedes pueden darse unas vacaciones y pueden viajar gratis a donde sea con solo pensarlo…

-Espera Seiya, repite lo que acabas de decir –interrumpió Hyoga con una gran idea que tenia en mente

-Que ellos pueden tener vacaciones

-No eso no; lo otro

-¿Qué pueden viajar gratis? –y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sin entender lo que pretendía Hyoga

-Que pueden dirigirse a cualquier lado con solo pensarlo –contestamos Shun y yo  
-¡Exacto! –Exclamo Hyoga- puede ser la solución

-Odio interrumpirlos; pero nos pueden explicar ¿Qué demonios pasa?  
-Kanon, Saga les presentamos a… -se acerco Shun y me dijo- ¿como te llamas?  
-Tepsicore, pero me pueden llamar Milly

-Mucho gusto, ¿pero para que nos necesitan? –pregunto curiosamente Saga  
-Es una larga historia; es mejor que se sienten –insistió Shiryu  
-Bueno –empezó Seiya- hace un par de horas ella me cayo del cielo pero…  
-Para hacer corta la historia –interrumpió Ikki- Ella dice que es de otra dimensión, planeta o lo que fuese y los necesitamos para que la regresen por donde vino.

-Gracias; Ikki. Tu siempre tan explicativo –reprocho Shiryu

Él solo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y se retiro a un rincón de la habitación  
-¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunto Kanon algo distraído

-23 de septiembre; porqué –dijo Hyoga

-Por un momento pensé que era otra broma del día de los inocentes  
-Chicos; chicos… –moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación; Saga les reprendió severamente; diciendo- Cuantas veces les tenemos que decir que no traigan extraños a la casa; ¡díganme! ¡¿Cuantas?!

-Saga; no te enojes –trato de explicarle Shun

-Yo no tengo la culpa que las mujeres me persigan -dijo Seiya inocentemente  
-Yo no diría eso Seiya –dijo Shiryu

De repente todos empezaron a alzar la voz y se armo un bullicio brutal; lo último que pude entender entre tanto griterío fueron las últimas palabras de Kanon…  
…Primero –comenzó diciendo voz en cuello- ¿Cómo se llama esa chiquita que tiene nombre de comida de ave? Mijo, Mimo; Hipo  
-Miho –dijo Ikki desde el rincón algo entusiasmado

-Eso mismo – y continuo Kanon- luego Shena y ¡ahora ella!

¿Quién? ¿Yo? Pensé; a quien más se refería; si no era yo

-Es por eso que Saori esta celosa –dijo Saga sin percatarse que todos los oían  
-¿Que, dijiste? –dijo prestamente Seiya y con los ojos llenos de emoción  
-Dije que Saori es tan odiosa –tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho- verdad; chicos… ¿chicos?

-No; no dijiste eso. –Metiendo Ikki más fuego al asunto

-¡Tu cállate! –le grito Shun visiblemente alterado; ¿increíble verdad?

-¿Que dijiste? –le pregunto inquisitivamente Ikki a Shun

-Nada hermanito jejeje… solo dije que….

-¡Nada! ¡No se hagan los tontos y de una vez díganselo! –les grite a todos; habían colmado mi enorme paciencia; y cuadre a cada uno de ellos empezando por Seiya- SEIYA; ¡es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta; no sabes cuantas veces han estado así de cerca para un beso! –Mostrándole con mis manos la cercanía de la que le hablaba- nos haces quedar mal a todos los sagitarios… Ah! Y tú…tú –dirigiéndome impávidamente a Ikki- que tanto hablas de "Mi Esmeralda" "¡Ay! Mi Esmeralda" Que rapidito de acordaste de Miho; verdad ¡¡VERDAD!! –en un momento pensé "este es mi fin" esperaba recibir algún puño infernal que me devolviera bruscamente a mi realidad; pero no. Saco de su bolsillo su celular; marco apresuradamente un numero y salió de la habitación diciendo "Aló, Doctora… ¿puedo ir urgente a su consultorio?- ¡¡Así sales; corriendo!! –le termine gritando al pobre Ikki que se escabullía con su voz entrecortada por el pasillo del zaguán.

Al dirigirme otra vez al grupo, se escucho un susurro que decía "Que mala es; es peor que Saori cuando se enfada" y todos dieron un temeroso si.  
¿Todavía no he terminado, a donde creen que van?…… ¡Hyoga! –al escuchar su nombre quedo más congelado que su técnica de Polvo de Diamantes- Tu; deja ya de llorar por tu madre que esto no es una novela mexicana…… ¿Shiryu; a donde vas?

-¿Yo? Voy a preparar un té de jazmín –sonriendo forzadamente

…déjalo para después –y le respondí con la misma sonrisa forzada- Si crees que te salvas; estas equivocado. Si piensas que Sunrey te va a esperar eternamente te equivocas…

…Ah! Tu Shun, que te puedo decir. De donde vengo tienes demasiadas admiradoras. Pero todas tenemos el mismo dilema ¿Eres gay? –termine mirándolo como un bicho raro.

-Gay!! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¡Como crees!!

Entonces quien ha corrido ese rumor –le pregunte

-No lo sé –poniéndose a pensar dio un grito- ¡¡MI HERMANO, me las va a pagar!!


	2. El chisme no paga

Mientras conversábamos en la biblioteca de la casa, escuche que se acercaba un auto, que al parar en la entrada se oyó a un grupo de muchachas muy entusiasmadas que conversaban con Shaka sobre una clase de yoga que habían tenido. Y no es que yo tenga un oído biónico para poder escuchar una conversación tan lejana; pero ellas gritaban como si se tratase de un actor de cine o una estrella de rock en concierto.

Al terminar con el grupo de chicas se dirigió a la puerta y en su camino recordó aquel día en que Camus le pidió que fuese su socio; por que él estaba sin un céntimo en el bolsillo.

-Shaka; amigo mió –interrumpiendo su meditación entrando abruptamente al templo  
-Porque molestas; al caballero más cercano a Dios –le contesto algo molesto, pero tranquilo a la vez

-Bueno te venia a pedir…

-…si es dinero, no tengo. Todavía no me has pagado lo último que te preste –tomando una toalla que estaba cerca; se la puso al hombro y se acerco a Camus  
-mmm… que gracioso, yo también tengo una igual pero con Sharon Stone. Me la vendió Milo –refiriéndose a una fotografía que encontró de Shaka con el Larai Lama  
-Pero la mía es original –arrebatándosela de las manos  
-No lo creo; Aldebarán también tiene una en una corrida de toros en España y Mu una con…

-¡que me ibas a decir! –Sacándole abruptamente la fotografía de las manos  
-Quiero que seas mi socio

-Tu… ¿qué? –dijo Shaka irónicamente

-Socio –volvió a decirle y añadió- veras tengo un negocio redondo que nos hará ganar mucho dinero; tanto que podré pagarte la deuda que tengo contigo  
-Si es para vender baratijas…¡NO! … Milo ya tiene el mercado copado   
-No, amigo mió –llevándolo a un rincón como para que nadie escuchase; Shaka solo lo miro con extrañeza- este negocio trae grandes beneficios

-¡Y, que beneficios nos ha traído! -dijo Shaka alegremente regresando de sus recuerdos al presente, al abrir la puerta principal de la casa se encontró con una escena no tan fuera de lo común. Taksumi el mayordomo, escuchaba atentamente detrás de una de las puertas.

-Taksumi; ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Shaka

-Nada, señor –Taksumi aún seguía pegado a la puerta

-Entonces que haces detrás de la puerta –susurrándole al oído; inquisitivamente  
-Ha llegado una visita; señor –le respondió de igual modo

-¿Una vista? -Shaka alzo la voz ligeramente

-sshh… no hable fuerte… no me deja escuchar –le replico Taksumi

-¡Taksumi! – Le increpó Shaka- es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones detrás de la puerta

-Si, señor… -le respondió sin inmutarse-pero esta joven es…

-Si es una estudiante, no hay devolución de su dinero después de la primera clase  
-…no, señor.

-Ah! Entonces una novia de Camus? Yo no respondo por los actos que realice Camus, fuera del santuario.

-No, señor –añadió Taksumi de forma exasperada- señor, puede dejar que termine mi frase.

-Si, claro… continua –acomodándose de igual forma detrás de la puerta para también escuchar- ¿…y quien es? –le pregunto

-Es una joven extraña; hizo llorar a Iki y encaro a cada uno de esos chiquillos  
-¿en verdad? ¿Quién puede ser?

-No, lo sé señor… -calló por un instante y añadió- es mi ídolo. Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como ella

Shaka pensó que estaba loco de remate o que el mal salario que daba Saori lo estaba desquiciando. Repentinamente sintió que un pequeño bichito de curiosidad lo había picado; aunque por más que se decía que no debía estar pegado a la puerta con Taksumi sucumbió; y se entrego por completo al placer de escuchar una conversación detrás de la puerta.

Y como dicen "No hay crimen perfecto" aquí se aplicaría "No hay chisme perfecto", quien lo hubiese pensado que en un giro del destino Shaka; el caballero más cercano a los Dioses se vería descubierto en tan bochornosa situación.


	3. Muchos alagos pero nada de solución

-Porque no tómanos algo de aire fresco y salimos al jardín –propuso Kanon

-Por fin tienes una buena idea hermanos –le bromeo Saga, dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso; hermano –le respondió seriamente mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta

Mientras tras la puerta Shaka no se imaginaba ni por su técnica más elevada de ataque lo que iba a ocurrir, él se mantenía muy entretenido junto con Tkasumi.

-Verán que con aire fresco; solucionaremos el problema –decía estas palabras mientras abría la puerta- ¡Shaka! ¿Tú haciendo estos papelones? -dijo sorprendido Kanon

-Si estos son los modales que enseñan los dorados, es de razón que Seiya y los demás se esa forma – amonesté; casi instintivamente

-Auch! Eso fue un golpe bajo –reclamo graciosamente Seiya

-Y ¿tú quien eres? –me pregunto Shaka; que aún seguía tirado en piso de la vergüenza

-Lo dices, ¿por el golpe o por las palabras? –le pregunto Hyoga a Seiya

-Por ambos –respondió Seiya y se hecho a reír por la escena

-No veo el motivo de la risa –dijo Shaka incorporándose lentamente del suelo y añadió- pero dime, tu ¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo? –Conteste algo distraída- so sorry; pero mí bocota tiene voluntad propia –y le di mi mejor sonrisa, no quería terminar sin sentidos como Iki en aquella batalla.

Me disponía a presentarme ante Shaka y de paso también a Tkasumi; que de seguro iría corriendo con el chisme a Saori; tenía que quedar bien con el enemigo. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Tkasumi se me acerco.

-Señorita; soy su más grande admirador –tomándome de las manos- ha si la única que puesto en su sitio a estos zánganos –añadió; pero aclaro- no lo digo por ud. señor Shaka... ni por uds. señores Kanon y Saga –lo dijo al ver sus caras con cierto enojo.

-Gracias; Tkasumi. Como siempre; tú siempre tienes muy buenas intenciones –otra vez mi bocota me ponía en líos

-Sí; de hacernos quedar mal -añadió Seiya; sonrientemente

Ya había atardecido en la casa y todos los caballeros se habían reunido en el gran salón; yo me preguntaba como es que hacían para aparecer tantos en tan poco tiempo. Los excesivos halagos de Taksumi estaban por colmar mi paciencia, aunque debes en cuando siempre uno deseará tener un sirviente a sus pies.

-Y Saori ¿Dónde esta? -pregunto uno de los caballeros

-Es verdad; no debe de tardar en llegar esa pequeña bruja –añadió Aldebarán

-Sí esa, pequeña es…. –Seiya no permitió que Camus siguiera hablando

-No permitiré que hables así de ella… puede llegar a ser odiosa a veces ¿pero acaso no es simpática? –su voz se escucho tan inocente que inmediatamente los demás lo bajaron de su nube

-¡No! –gritaron al unísono los demás caballeros

-Creo que alguien se ha golpeado demasiado la cabeza –dijo Aldebarán dándole de coscorrones

-Ya déjenlo tranquilo; el chico esta enamorado –ingreso Mu para poner un poco de cordura en la habitación- ¿qué haremos con la niña? Saori va a llegar y nos va a encontrar con este despelote

-Llamaré a mi maestro –dijo Shiryu- seguro sabrá como solucionarlo

-¿Tu maestro? Esta de vacaciones en el caribe, desde que volvió a tener ese cuerpo de veinteañero anda de juerga en juerga. –aducio Taksumi; y yo me lamentaba de tener a mano una libreta o mi celular para grabar tan buenos chismes.

-Ahora que me acuerdo; Saori no vendrá hasta la próxima semana; se iba a Ginebra a una convención –oportunamente se acordó Hyoga.

-¿Con quien? ¿Cuando te lo dijo? ¿Por qué no le llevo? –se comenzó a atormentar Seiya

-Tranquilo Moreno… ese Solo la acompañaba… mmm me pregunto será pariente de Han Solo… mmmm ¿si se apellida Solo habrá alguien que se apellide Compañía?

-Quieren callarse los dos –Grito el apacible Mu

Se escuchaba que alguien se acerba en tonando desafinadamente una canción. ¡Dios, quien canta tan horrible!

-Daleee aaa tttu cuerpo aalegria mmacarena; heeep…

-¡Shura! –Dijo Moo- el puede ser la solución


	4. Todo por salvar mi pellejo

-¿No querrás partirle los tímpanos a la pobre niña? –le pregunto Aldebarán

-¡No! –Grite horrorizada- ¡quiero a mi mamá! –y me escondí tras el forzudo gigante. Mu trato de explicarme su idea; con su voz apacible pero yo solo me escabullía alrededor de Aldebarán.

-No te preocupes; el sólo partirá…

-¡QUE! ¡¡ ¿PARTIR?! ¡ESO NUNCA! –y más me protegía detrás del enorme cuerpo de Aldebarán

-…partirá el velo que une tu dimensión con la nuestra –ni bien termino de decirlo y como coronando la escena entra Shura triunfalmente como si hubiese ganado algún premio

-¡Y ole! –Entro glorioso; como si fuese uno de esos Power Ranger con poses extravagantes- ¿una reunión y no me avisan? Ya sé que ni me pasan la voz ni cuando van a los karaokes

-¿Por que será? –volvía a abrir mi bocota irónicamente

-¿Quién es esta chiquilla? –me señalo despectivamente pidiéndole explicaciones al bueno de Mu

-¡Saori! –grito Camus que había permanecido observando la ventana desde la cual se veía la entrada de la mansión Kido.

-¿Saori? No yo me llamo… -me prestaba a saludar a Shura

-Saori –volvió a alertar Camus- esta entrando; muy enojada…

-¡¿Quién?! –pregunto Mu algo irascible, por no poder explicar su gran idea.

-¡SAORI! ¡Esta entrando a la casa! –dijo Seiya; quien también se había asomado a la ventana.

-Hay que esconderla –se apresuro a decir Aldebarán- ¿pero donde? ¿Dónde?

Mientras Seiya, Shun y Hyoga hacían lo imposible por esconderme. Shura permaneció inmóvil alegando que como no me conocía no tenia por que hacerlo. Shaka entro en un estado de trance; según él necesitaba encontrar una respuesta con su Yo interior; y así entre todos se la pasaron tropezando entre ellos. Como era posible que todos le tengan miedo a Saori, después de todo no parecía tan mandona, tacaña y engreída o ¿sí?; entre tantas vueltas acabe detrás de las grandes y pesadas cortinas del salón donde estábamos reunidos y el inmaculado Shun protegiendo mi escondite.

-¡Por Zeus! –entro vociferando Saori; mientras yo me preguntaba que modales eran esos para una señorita de alta sociedad -¡Acaso no puedo controlar el clima! –añadió furiosa

-Creo que Cronos te gano esa tarea –dijo su acompañante, graciosamente

-¡No, bestia! ¡Cronos controla el tiempo!

-Retráctate de lo que dijiste –le reprocho- No querrás iniciar otra guerra conmigo

-¿de qué? ¿De lo bestia que eres o de Cronos?... Solo era una bromita, Poseidón –sonrió falsamente, para añadir- lo que me faltaba otra junta de caballeros –y se dirigió muy apresurada al salón escapando de Julián Solo, que en ese momento ya no estaba tan solo por que empezó a llamar a sus

Envuelta en las cortinas, parecía estar en un buen escondite para escuchar cómoda como Saori podía ser la más pesada y tormentosa de todas las diosas. Ni esa chica atrapada en el anillo de Nibelungos tenía comparación con ella cuando estaba enojada por no salirle las cosas como ella deseaba, ni mucho menos el disgusto que tenia cuando sospechada que los caballeros se reunión para pedirle una subidita a sus ajustados sueldos. Ahora ya sabemos en donde acabaron el resto de los caballeros de la serie. Es seguro que mucho tuvieron que dejar su honrosa profesión para terminar de taxistas de la gran ciudad.

-¡¿Qué hacen todos juntos?! –pregunto Saori muy inquisitiva

-Nada –contestaron la mayoría

-¿Nada? –volvió a interrogar, no le había convencido la repuesta- Si, es un aumento de sueldo. No tengo plata –hablo mientras requisaba cada rincón de la habitación

-Tacaña –se me escapo aquella palabra casi murmurada. Si para variar mi boca no podía permanecer en silencio.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –les pregunto muy ofendida; la verdad es que no lo estaba mucho solo aparento para mantener su nivel de respeto y superioridad.

-Yo no oí nada –respondió tranquilamente Mu, para desorientarla.

-mmm… ¿Tatsumi donde esta? –pregunto mientras pasaba delante de Shun. Inconcientemente mis pies se movieron descubriéndose un poco, la perspicaz mirada de Saori detecto de inmediato el pequeño detalle- ¿Shun, desde cuando tienes dos pies de más?

-¿Dos pies? –sus dulces ojos verdes bajaron la mirada al piso, se vio descubierto pero aún así mantuvo la clama. Llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza empezó a explicarle- Ah! Esos pies… veras Saori, ella es…

-¿Ella? ¡Quien es! –le alzo el tono de voz

-¡No! ¡No, le pegues! –Salí detrás de la cortina, dispuesta a defender a mi protector

-… ella es mi novia –dijo firmemente Shun, atrayéndome a él con un abrazo.

Todos quedaron de una pieza ante tal directa y abierta declaración. Yo sabia que solo lo hacia para salvar mi pellejo ante Saori sin embargo me halagó mucho que Shun dijera aquella mentirilla.

-¿Tu novia?, debiste haberlo dicho antes –comento Saori- June me dijo cosas extrañas de ti, ya pensaba que eras medio rarito –añadió una sonrisa- ¿desde cuando son novios?

-Mayo –dijo Shun

-Ayer –dije al mismo, desconcertando a Saori

-Sí, ayer la invite a pasar unos días –él solo me apretó más hacia él, como una silenciosa complicidad. Entendí que con aquel gesto me quería decir "no hables, yo solucionare el problema" y callé solo por que me sentía muy cómoda a su lado

-¿Pero donde dormirás? –Me pregunto Saori- todas las habitaciones están ocupadas por los holgazanes de los caballeros

-No te quejes, te pagamos renta –añadió Aldebarán

-No nos mires, nosotros no compartimos nuestra habitación –dijeron Kanon y Saga

-Yo, estoy de retiro espiritual –recalco Shaka

-Tú siempre andas de retiro –diserto Camus- Dormirías conmigo, pero yo ronco.

Y así todos dieron sus excusas, nadie quería compartir su habitación con nadie. Solo quedaba Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu para compartir habitación. Pero desde la última remodelación de la mansión ellos se quedaron sin habitación y todos compartían una sola.

-Nosotros, dormimos con pitufo gruñón –dijo Seiya, refiriéndose a Ikki que no se encontraba en casa. Y a lo que todos nos echamos a reír por el comentario.

-Dormirá en mi habitación –tomo la decisión Shun; al ver que no había ninguna solución. Trague saliva, por tal sorpresiva decisión; dormir con Shun seria una sueño hecho realidad.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –grito Ikki; tirando la puerta. Había llegado para aguar la fiesta


	5. El té de hierbas

-Ikki, por favor –dijo Saori- no me vengas con otras de tus poses machistas

-Pero yo… yo…

-Shhh! ¡Aquí mando yo! ¡¿Ok?! –que voz de mando tenia Saori en ese momento, no por nada era Athena- vamos, querida. Cuéntame más de ti. Pasemos al jardín. ¡Tatsumi! Llévanos unos refrescos –y me dirigí con ella hacia el jardín. Yo no hubiera dicho jardín precisamente eso era más parecido a un parque.

-¡Qué jardincito! –dije sorprendísima por el tamaño, lleno de árboles de cerezo. Una fuente de agua y a lo lejos bajo la sombra del árbol más grande una mesa de jardín con sus sillas blancas de hierro forjado.

-No me has dicho todavía tu nombre

-Ah!... ¿mi nombre?... Terpsícore, pero me puedes llamar Milly

-¿Terpsícore? Ese nombre lo recuerdo de algún lado

-De seguro, Terpsícore era la musa de la danza en la mitología Griega. Cuando nací mi mamá estaba casi obsesionada por el tema. Me quería poner Athena, pero mi pá le dijo era nombre de vieja. Además creo que alguien ya lo estaba usando –comente muy holgada de hueso

-¡AH! ¡Que linda! Es mi imaginación o me acabas de decir que tengo nombre de vieja

-Si, eso parece. So sorry –trate de sonreí lo mejor que pude, y fui salvada por la campana ¿o debería de decir Tatsumi?

-Señoritas, sus refrescos –coloco la bandeja con vasos llenos de una deliciosa bebida que no podía precisar de que fruta era. Pero ahí estaban dispuestas a acallar la sed que tenia.

-¿Y mi hielo, Tatsumi? ¿Dónde esta?

-Se acabo el hielo Señorita Saori –respondió Tatsumi

-¿Cómo que se acabo? Yo quiero mi hielo

-je je je... no te preocupes, puede tomar del mió –y le ofrecí mi vaso que estaba lleno de hielo.

-Muchas gracias, querida. Pero es trabajo de Tatsumi traerme mi hielo.

Y así se paso la tarde, Tatsumi corriendo a la cocina por el hielo de Saori y yo rezando para regresar lo más pronto a mi dimensión.

Como todo ya estaba dispuesto, al llegar la noche tendría que pasarla en la habitación de Shun pero no todos estaban contentos con la dedición. Ikki que toda la tarde me había lanzado miradas amenazantes, suponía que con ellas él me quería decir que me mantuviera lo más lejos posible de su hermano menor. ¡Sí, claro! Como si fuese posible. La idea de dormir sola en una habitación con Shun no era aterradora, pero si algo extraña. ¿Cómo demonios, iba a dormir en una cama con un chico? Cuando Saori me condujo hasta la habitación empecé a sudar frió.

-Pasa, pasa –me dijo casi empujándome. Shun ya estaba adentro y solo me sonrió amablemente reconfortándome su mirada. Cerró la puerta y empezó a hacer preguntas que no hilaba, mi cabeza se había desconectado de mi cuerpo y no podía responderle. Sí, estaba nerviosa. O por lo menos eso creo.

-¿Qué lado de la cama quieres? ¿Derecho o izquierdo?

-¿Izquierdo?

-No creo que tengas problemas por compartir la cama ¿verdad? Al fin, la cama es súper grande.

-¿grande?

-Necesitarás un pijama

-¿pijama?

-¿Estas bien? No repetirás todo lo que diga ¿verdad? –me dijo acercándose para cerciorarse de mi estado. Fue entonces cuando reaccione.

-Sí, claro

-¿Repetirás todo lo que diga?

-¡No! ¡Eso no! Quise decir que esta bien el pijama. Muchas gracias

-Iré por el. Espérame

-Yo estaré en el baño ¿OK? –Y dirigiéndome al baño, me dije- "necesito tomar un vaso de agua".

La amabilidad de Shun sobre pasaba los limites imaginables, no había ni demorado cinco segundos cuando lo vi parado en la puerta con por lo menos tres modelos de pijamas para que eligiera el que más me gustaba. ¡Que sweet! Hubo uno que llamo mi atención en particular, un conjunto de dos piezas, súper cómodo de color azul con lunares color fucsia. Lo tome en mis manos y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa.

Claro, lo siguiente que sucedería seria de total y absoluta vergüenza. Quien lo iba a imaginar; que mi pequeña costumbre casi obsesiva me llevaría a hacer tremendo papelón. Pero antes que nada debería de contarles que es lo que sucedía afuera de la habitación. Ikki había estado dando vueltas por el pasillo como bestia enjaulada antes de animarse a asomar un ojo por el picaporte; y cuando por fin lo hizo Seiya ingresaba al pasillo a malograrle su plan perfecto.

-¿qué haces? –le pregunto Seiya al verlo pegado a la puerta.

-Nada –le contesto Ikki inmutable, como sino lo hubiera asustado por aparecer de repente a su espalda.

-¿nada? ¿Entonces que haces pegado a la puerta de tu hermano?

-¡A ti que te importa!... Si tanto quieres saber, te lo diré. Estoy protegiéndolo. Ok. ¿Algún problema? –Ikki siempre ha sabido ser una persona bien diplomática cuando habla ¿verdad? ¡Claro, que no! Y esta vez había dejado bien en claro que no quería metiches.

-No, nada. Yo solo preguntaba

-Ustedes dos… ¿Qué hacen parados ahí? –les dijo Hyoga que también pasaba por el mismo pasillo.

-Nada –respondieron los dos

-¿Nada? ¿Acaso esta no es la habitación de Shun?

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí –alego Seiya

-Ah! Ya veo –dijo Hyoga, que fue muy perspicaz con las intenciones de Ikki.

-¡Buenas noches, muchachos! –paso saludando Shiryu. ¡Vaya! tal parecía que ese pasillo se estaba volviendo de alto transito- Supongo que no planeas espiar a tu hermano –dijo mientras miraba imperturbable un libro que llevaba en las manos.

-¡¿Quien?! ¡¿Yo?! –y más inocente no se podía haber escuchado Ikki

-Muchachos ¿Qué hacen? –pregunto Mu, que se disponía a ingresar a su habitación. Los cuatro empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo escuchándose un enredo de palabras que Mu los tuvo que callar- ¡Silencio! Si, todos hablan al mismo tiempo no les voy a entender.

-Ikki, esta espiando a su hermano –contesto Hyoga rápidamente

-Yo, solo lo estoy protegiendo –alego Ikki, sin impórtale los comentarios

-¿De quien? –dijo Mu

-De ella, me trae muy mala espina.

-Ikki, no lo puedo cree –recrimino Shiryu- ¿desconfías de tu hermano? Necesitas relajarte, acompáñame. –tomo a Ikki por la espalda y lo guió hasta donde creo yo que debió ser la cocina. Claro que Ikki se opuso y le lanzo miradas de asesino por sacarlo de su gran plan maestro.

En fin, devuelta a la escena del crimen… digo del pasillo. Ya se había armado un revoltijo con todos ellos yendo y viniendo. A tal punto que cuando los gemelos fantásticos, Kanon y Saga, llegaron; ya habían organizado una ronda de apuestas comandada por el contador de la cuadrilla, Milo, quien no perdía ocasión para hacer negocios, según él su lema de vida es "Todo en la vida es un negocio".

Como iba contando, organizada la ronda de apuestas inverosímiles sobre que es lo que debía estar ocurriendo dentro de la habitación de Shun, Shiryu estaba muy concentrado en la preparación del dichoso té que le había ofrecido a Ikki, se acordó de una preparación especial que su maestro le había comentado y comenzó con la mezcla de hierbas que encontró en la cocina. Claro, todo eso lo hacia sin dejar de darle un pequeño sermón sobre las etapas de la vida, la evolución del hombre sobre la tierra y etcétera de cosas filosóficas. Me supongo que eso debió prácticamente obligarlo a tomarse el té de un solo sobro. Pobre Ikki debió quemarse la lengua, o talvez no, por que cuando Shiryu lo trajo devuelta al pasillo con los demás se le notaba visiblemente que no podía articular correctamente las palabras, era eso o que ese té era extrañamente eficaz.

-¿Qué le diste? –pregunto Hyoga cuando lo vio como un trapo sobre los hombros de Shiryu

-Un té, que mi maestro comento que era para relajarse… y ustedes ¿Qué hacen?

-Nada, solo echamos mano a unas apuestas –dijo Milo con desparpajo- ¿con cuanto te apuntas?

-Bueno… con 20 dólares a que Shun se comporta bien –indicó Shiryu, sin que Ikki tuviera reacción alguna en contra de todos los presente. A mi humilde parecer creo que ese té debió haber tenido algo más que simple hierbas relajantes

-Ikki, estas bien… –comento Shaka- ¿hello?...

-Ikki se siente tan bien. Parezco volar. Ah! Que bien se siente –respondió Ikki

-Shiryu, estas seguro que lo que le diste es un té relajante –dijo Shaka, dirigiéndose a él muy incriminatoriamente

-Sí, revise bien todas las hierbas correctas –alego Shiryu comenzando a repasar la lista de hierbas que había utilizado- un poco de valeriana, una pizca de raíz de jengibre, manzanilla, cinco hojas de coca…

-¡Aja! ¡Eso es! –Especto Shaka, señalando con su índice- las hojas coca son un estimulante –acoto

-Pero el frasco que lo contenía decía relajante –indico Shiryu

-¡Ups! Creo que cambie los frascos –Gesticulo Seiya, viendo girar los rostros de los demás caballeros hacia él- …este…Yo, apuesto a que hace lo mismo que hago yo cuando estoy con Mijho en mi depa… –y todos quedaron expectantes a lo que iba a decir- ¿porqué me miran así? Nosotros solo nos quedamos a jugar PlayStation 2

-AHHH! –exclamo Ikki que empezaba a reaccionar

-No le digan nada de las apuestas –fue la sabia decisión de Milo; pues quien hubiera querido ver a la bestia… digo al fénix… con total lucidez.

Eso es lo que ocurría afuera mientras que yo, como ya lo mencione, me encontraba en una bochornosa situación. Mi costumbre de hacerme dos trenzas antes de dormir todas las noches sin falta; no la iba a perder esta ocasión. Estaba repasando las suaves cerdas del cepillo que encontré en la gaveta sobre mis cabellos rizados cuando se me enredo mi brazalete. La imagen era graciosa, ahora que lo medito, pero aquella vez no lo fue. Pegue un grito al ver atrapado mi cabello entre las intrincadas fisuras de mi brazalete; que Shun ingreso a socorrerme.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grito angustiado

-Mi brazalete se enredo en mi cabello –conteste casi al borde del llanto y él solo empezó a reírse- ¡No es gracioso! ¡Ayúdame!

-Mejor llamo a Saori

-¡NO! –le grite con fuerza imperativa

-Pero ella puede ayudarte, mejor que yo

-¡NO! –Volvía a gritarle- si viene ella, vendrá Seiya; y si viene Seiya vendrán los demás… y si los demás vienen… -casi estaba al borde de un colapso al imaginarme a todo el gentío sobre mi; mirándome con extrañeza por tener mi brazalete anudado a mis cabellos y mi mano inmovilizada sobre mi cabeza-… ¡NO! ¡Eso nunca!

-Esta bien ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Me brindo una de sus hermosas sonrisas para aplacar mi visible estado nervioso- ¿Y si corto tu cabello?

-¡No!

-Esta bien, solo bromeaba. Relájate.

-¡Auch! Más despacio. Si lo jalas me va a doler

-¿Puedes bajar más el brazo?

-Obvio, que ¡no! Lo tengo pegado…

-Tranquila… nunca había estado en esta posición… es difícil… tratar…

-Sólo hazlo despacio

-No te muevas

-Es que tengo cosquillas –le dije entre risas

-Creo que si te sientas en la cama, podré ver mejor este enredo

-Esta bien, vamos

Tratamos por un buen rato de todo, Shun siempre fue amable conmigo y con mucha paciencia iba desenredando mi cabello. Eso es lo que hacíamos cuando Ikki empezó a salir del trance en que estaba por efectos del dichoso té.

-Sosténganlo, por ningún motivo debe…

-¿De que, no debo? –Pregunto Ikki- ¿Y ustedes que hacen acá?

-Sobre las apuestas –señalo Seiya con total inocencia

-¿Apuestas? AHH!! –trato de zafarse de los caballeros que con todas sus fuerzas

-No te preocupes, que Shun no hace nada malo –trato de clamarlo Aldebarán

-¡¿malo?! AHHH!! –y trato otra vez inútilmente de zafarse de todos ellos

-Osea… ¿Qué puede pasar entre una chica y un chico, solo en una habitación? –dijo Milo para torpeza

-Son cosas de la naturaleza… -menciono Kanon, tratando de clamar al sulfurado Ikki

-Vamos, amigo. Más allá de un juego no paso –comento Hyoga

-AHHH!! Yo…no… per…mi…ti…ré… ¡¡AHHH!! –grito acumulando todas sus fuerzas

-No debemos dejarlo entrar –dijo Mu tratando de aplicar una de sus técnicas de combate pero fue inservible. Ikki ya estaba totalmente recuperado y no había fuerza sobre la tierra que impidiera tirar la puerta para proteger a su hermano. Vaya susto que nos llevamos, nosotros tranquilos; y de repente ver la puerta volar y todos ellos sobre Ikki. Si, parece gracioso; pero no lo fue. En verdad.

-¡¿Ustedes, qué hacen?! –grito Ikki, al percatarse de mi extraña situación

-¡No! ¡¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?! –respondió Shun

-Nosotros pasábamos por aquí –alegaron los comandados por Milo

-¿Esta no es la sala de lectura? –Dijo despistado Shiryu- con permiso

-Como te dije Seiya, las bisagras de esta puerta están en muy mal estado –Hyoga tomo por los hombros y lo saco a empujones de la habitación- creo que debemos decírselo a Saori.

Y así fueron excusándose uno a uno hasta quedar solo Ikki.

-¿Tú que vas a decir? ¿Qué te dieron de tomar algún té que puso en estado de trance? –inquirió irónicamente Shun a su hermano. Era obvio que estaba sumamente molesto por su falta de confianza.

-¿Yo? –Ikki no supo más que decir

-¡Ya estoy libre! –dije al ver que mi enredada cabellera se había soltado del brazalete

-¡Excelente! –Me dijo Shun con una sonrisa- ahora es mejor que nos dejen dormir –tomo la puerta que estaba tirada en el piso y sin mirar a su hermano; la apoyo sobre el umbral. Ikki estaba mudo y así se retiro hacia su habitación- ¡quiero venganza! –Fue lo que volví a escuchar de Shun, como si Hades lo hubiera vuelto a poseer. Entonces se acerco al interruptor de luz y lo apago- Ya es tarde, es mejor que durmamos

-Dulce sueños –mencione antes de meterme entre las mullidas cobijas.


End file.
